


Solemnly

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [161]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had time for a game and a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemnly

“Did you hear about Guardian Squadron?” Tycho stared at his sabaac hand, frowning slightly, “They were all wiped in an ambush yesterday.”

Hobbie nodded solemnly, “I heard some of the techs talking about it. There’s a rumor that some of the equipment may have been sabotaged.” He shrugged and took a gulp of his drink, “Or maybe there was a tracer put on one of their ships during their last mission.”

“It might be true. I got a memo from fleet command about the capital ships having some issues with faulty mechanicals and a tracer was found on one of our freighters last week.” Wedge glanced out toward the bay, where their X-Wings were all parked for the moment. They were using a small space off the hanger for a quick game and a drink while they had some time off. Their ships were all going through a routine maintenance and most pilots liked to be close-by while that was going on.

Hobbie picked up the bottle in front of him again and tilted it toward the others at the table, “Whatever happened, to Guardian Squadron.” They clinked bottles briefly and drank.

“To absent friends.” Wedge added, and they clinked and drank again.

Tycho was about to say something when Wes grabbed the bottle out of his hand, leaning over his shoulder as he walked by the table. The pilot from Tanaab laughed and kept walking toward the hanger, and Tycho glared before grabbing another bottle from the cooling unit near his feet, “To friends we wished were absent.” He ignored Hobbie and Wedge’s laughter and opened his fresh drink.


End file.
